memorias de una serpiente
by Evunchi2020
Summary: Eva es una chica de 16 años que va un colegio ,un día en su rutina diaria en el colegio aparecen dos personas que le darán un vuelco a su vida.
1. Chapter 1:presentacion

MEMORIAS DE UNA SERPIENTE 1

(Mi continuacion de

memorias de idhun)

Era una mañana de noviembre un dia martes, yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando alguien me grita.

-Arriba Eva-mire y era mi padre

-ya voy-dije mientras me dirijia hacia la cocina donde mi hermano estaba apunto de terminarse sus diez choco termine de desayunar fui a ponerme el uniforme y a meterme en el coche,al llegar al cole vi a Paula,Silvia,Begoña y Marina "parece que Clau llega tarde" pense antes de oir

-Holaaaaaa- me gire y vi a claudia coriendo hacia aqui

-hola- la salude

-corre que llegamos tarde- me grito y empezamos a correr hacia clase al vernos las demas empezaron a correr llegar a clase nos encontramos con an alguien a su lado no me fige mucho en el.

-Bueno como iba diciendo antes deque eva y sus amigas vinieran,este es vuestro nuevo compañero eric-dijo ana a la vez que señalaba al que estaba a su lado entonces me fije, el era rubio con los ojos marron oscuro,nada mas verle le empece a sente en mi sitio al lado de claudia sin dejar de mirar al chico, que se sento en la mesa al lado de la naturales a primera hora por eso entro Luis el profesor de naturales y como siempre los chicos estuvieron hablando y yo apretando el brazo de claudia toda la hora porque despues teniamos ingles y nos daban el de ingles estuvimos hablando de que hacer en el patio

-¿Y si jugamos ha lo de siempre?-preguto marina y justo entonces se puso a llover

-venga ya-se quego Begoña entonces nos pusimos ha hablar de que hacer en el fin de semana

- Y si vamos a cine-propuso paula

-no,mejor al zoo-se quejo silvia

-no,al parque de atracciones-dijo marina

-vale-dijo claudia

-si ¿porque no?-dije yo,poco antes de que sonara el timbre eric se nos hacerco y pregunto

-no he podido hebitar oir que os ibais a ir al parque de atracciones¿puedo ir?-nada mas oir eso dije

-no-entonces begoña me tapo la boca y le respondio

-no la hagas caso claro que puedes-me enfurruñe durante todo el dia,a la hora de comer eric se sento ha mi lado para empeorar las cosas,por que imaginaos como devia de estar yo,

-¿por que te sientas a mi lado?-le pregunte

-por que no hay sitio-respondio el instante mire a mi alrededor y vi que el comedor estaba vacio

-¿por que me odias?-me pregunto y me sorprendi respondiendole

-no se- y bajando la cabeza entonces llegaron las demas,por el patio y nos tocaba gimnasia pero en vez de aparecer javi aparecio un señor rubio no lo siguiente super rubioy con los ojos verdes,detras de el estaba javi .

-este es vuestro nuevo ayudante de educacion fisica, el estara haciendo las practicas para profesor con nosotros-dijo javi

-hola soy jack-dijo el chico

"enserio Javi a este tonto"pense

-¡Eva atenta!-grito Javi

-!si!-dije

-bien,hoy vamos ha hacer esgrima-nos comento Javi

"¡bien!"-pense llena de ha cambiarnos y en el vestuario

-¿que pensais del chico nuevo?-pregunto julia

-que es majo-dijo marina

-yo creo que pasa de masiado tiempo con eva-se quejo begoña

-pues yo le odio-dije

-seguro-dijo paula entono sarcastico

-¿por que le odias?-me prgunto silvia

-si eso-dijo marina

-si es muy mono-dijo begoña

-no lo se , creo que es algo instintivo

-¡a fuera!-grito javi y salimos fuera y fuimos directamente al gimnasio alli habia dos telas estiradas en el suelo con unas dos maquinas raras encima de cada una y cuatro protectores

-vamos a hacer un torneo de esgrima-explico javi

-chicos VS chicas-añadio Jack

-jack sera el capitan del equipo de las chicas y yo el de los chicos-comento Javi

-¿por que?-proteste yo

-¿tienes algo en contra de el?-pregunto javi

-dejalo-dijo Jack poniendo una mano encima de el hombro de todas las chicas nos reunimos en un lado del gimnasio y los chicos en el estuvo explicandonos todas las nomas de la esgrima y a como utilizar la espada,Jack era un estupendo espadachin habia que admitirloentonces pilar que hacia de alvitro pito lo que significaba que las explicaciones habian terminado, purieron las tabalas y vi que yo peleaba contra eric.

-vamos eric te ha tocado contra una facil-dijo diego

-no creo-adverti

-si ya como si la esgrima se te diera bien-dijo diego, pilar volvio a pitar para decirnos que nos callasemos,yo fui ha ponerme los protectores y cuando hube terminado me fui a una de las telas , al pisarlas vi que no era yela era un material cullo nombre no concian,los dos pitidos de que comenzaba la pelea me volvio a la realidad y empeze ha hacer estocadas.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿otro mundo?

Memorias de una serpiente 2

Em pezaba ya le segunda ronda de mi conbate contra eric la y me centre mas pero me volvio ha dar entonces llego la tercera ronda y le di, una oleada de alegria ,una alegria como añorada,inundo mi cuerpo,la cuarta ronda le volvi a dar y esa misma alegria me volvio ha inundar,al llegar la quinta ronda, el golpe definitivo, el hizo una estocada que esquive y al esquivarla se la devolvi y le di ,habia ganado,me puse de lo mas alegre nunca antes me habia sentido asi era asombroso pero estaba agotada,

-¡Eva sal del tatami ya!-me grito javi y sali,al llegar a donde estaban las chicas todas me felicitaron,mire para donde estaban todos los chicos y vi que diego me miraba y le puse cara de "te lo dije" y el se enfurruño,entonces vi que eric me estaba mirando y el odio que sentia hacia el aumentó

-Eva, ¿Estas aqui o en otro planeta?-me pregunto una voz,me guire y vi a marina-veo que ya me estas prestando atencion,Irene te ha preguntado si le das algun consejo-me vovio ha decir.

-¿contra quien te toca ?-le pregute ha Irene

-contra agustín-

-pues to mo pierdas la concentracion y busca huecos en su defensa-le acunsege,entondes pilar pito lo que significaba que le tocaba ha irene y ha agustín yo me sumergui en mis pensamientos.

-¡eva despierta!-me gritaron en el oido varias persona-es tu turno-dijeron otra vez yo me levante y me puse las protecciones y me fui al tatami alli estaba esperandome agustin que devio ser que gano a irene pero bueno yo le gane oviamente,luego pelearon cludia (que habia ganado ha angel) contra santi (que habia ganado a silvia) y fue una pena pero clau perdio y me toco ha mi contra el.

-no te preocupes clau yo le vencere-le dije a clau

-eso eva tu sige diciendo mentiras-grito desde el otro lado del gimnasio dani

-no les hagas caso-me dijo marina y fue lo que hice en el tatami me puse en guarcia el me dio una estocada yo la esquibe y le di y asi tres veces y el no me dio ni una vez

-bravo eva-me gritaron todas las chicas y jack yo me baje del tatami y me fuy ha donde estaban todos lo demas por que Javi iva a anunciarnos algo importante

-recordad que mañana nos vamos a valencia una semana traed maletas ya que todos podeis venir-nos dijo

-¿tu nos vas a acompañar?-pregunto bego

-no,el no ira,ire yo y traere dos personas para que me ayuden-le respondio jack

"venga ya"pense.

Como era ultima hora al terminar la clase espere ha mi hermano y nos fuimos andando a casa como medio del camino oimos

-Evaaaa-me gire y era eric

-¿que haces aqui?-pregunte

-yo vivo por aqui-me respondio

-¡no me refiero ha eso!me refiero a que tu no tendrias que estar en este mundo,tu no eres de la tierra,no tienes derecho ha venir yha mi mundo y acosarme-grite enfadada,mi hermano que no entendia nada y dijo

-bueno...,yo me voy llendo-y vimos como mi hermano se iba

-¿crees que quiero estar aqui Eva?mi hermana se perdio cuando cambiabamos de universo y ahora mi madre save donde esta pero no se atrebe a arebatarsela a sus nuevos padres y eso no es todo hay dos personas que quieren matarla-me grito

-y a mi que-le dije de malas maneras

-pues te tiene que importar por que...-me dijo pero mi mobil le interumpio

-"Eva donde estas,rodrigo ya esta aqui y tu porai jugando"-me grito mi madre atraves del movil

-estoy llendo-le coteste

-"¿por que tardas?"-me pregunto

-me he encontrado con un compañero y estabamos hablado-le conteste y colge

-bueno, adios-le dije a Eric y me fui corriendo ha casa

-POV normal

En otra parte

-menos mal que no se lo dijo-hablo una voz misteriosa

-¿estan los planes echos?-pregunto otra voz

-si- contesto un sirviete

_**Hola soy evunchi este es mi primera historia,ya se deberia aberme presentado antes pero no sabia como hacerlo dos cosas antes de que paseis al siguiente capitulo**_

_**PRIMERA:Los personajes como las voces misteriosas jack y Eric no son mios son de laura gallego y de su magnifica historia memorias de idhun**_

_**SEGUNDA:no olvideis los rewiews**_

_**Un Saludo Evunchi-chan **_


	3. Chapter 3: el viaje

MEMORIAS DE UNA SERPIENTE

Ya había llegado a casa de el cole y estaba haciendo la maleta para mañana ir a valencia .

-¿Eva seguro que quieres ir? -me pregunto mi madre

-Sí mamá-la respondi y continue metiendo las cosas en la maleta

-Mamá,¿puedo llevarme el móvil?-le pregunté

-Sí-me dijo,y lo meti en la maleta.

Llegó la noche y era hora de dormir me metí en mi cama

"¿Por qué odio a Eric y a Jack nada mas verles?,¿Por qué me alegre un monton al ganar a Eric pero a Agustín y a Santi no?.Estoy muy confusa"pensé, no tenia ni idea de que este viaje la iba a cambiar .

Ya era por la mañana

-¡Eva arriba,que llegas tarde!-me gritó alguien

-¡Queeeé!-grité y me levante enseguida y vi que era mi hermano

-Era una broma,jajaja-me dijo Rodrigo

-Idiota- le dije y me levante y fui a desyunar en la cocina y vi a mi padre que estaba apunto de irse

-Cuídate Eva y ya sabes lo de siempre-me dijo mi padre mientras me besaba en la mejilla

-Sí papá tendré cuidado,adios-le dije y el se fue desayune y me fui a cambiar.

Al llegar al cole fi directa al gimnasio donde estaban todos los de mas de cuarto de secundaria

-Bien ya estamos todos, ahora una fila y al autobus-dijo Jack

-una pregunta,¿Donde estan los que te iban a ayudar?-pregunto

-En valencia-dijo Jack y nos fuimos al autobus pero jack no nos dejo entrar en el

-Antes de todo voy ha decir las parejas de las habitaciones y quiero que en el autobus os senteis en las mismas parejas

Marina y Cludia

Begoña y Paula

Silvia y Nerea

Julia e Irene

Agustín y Angel

Santi y Pedro

Dani y Diego

Jaime y Hovik

Eva y Eric-dijo

-¡¿Queeeeeeeé?!-dije

**Espero que os haya gustado ,poned rewiew y feliz navidad **

**un saludo evunchi-chan**


End file.
